


I Never Saw You As The Villain Of My Story

by originalhybridlover



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Klaroline, No Hope/Jossie/Lizzie, Protective Klaus, Romance, Violence, hurt/caroline, no supernatural pregnancies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Caroline is traveling when she is stalked by a much older vampire. It's been years since she saw Klaus but she seeks him out for his help.Klaus had bided his time waiting for the day Caroline would show up at his doorstep but this was not what he had in mind. However, he was ready to wreak retribution on anyone who dared to harm what was meant to be his.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I Never Saw You As The Villain Of My Story

**Author's Note:**

> I reached 600 followers on my Tumblr account Originalhybridloverfics and to celebrate I will be posting prologues to a couple of new stories I have been working on. 
> 
> This Klaroline story will be a three-shot not counting the prologue.

Caroline didn't think she would find herself at Klaus's door so soon or at all and definitely not for the reasons that she was. 

But she had nowhere else she could turn to 

Okay, that was a lie. She was lying to herself. 

She could have gone to Bonnie or any number of her friends, the truth was she didn't believe they could help her in the way that he could. 

The truth was she trusted in a way she didn't trust the people in her life the way she did Klaus. 

Caroline trusted Klaus to put her first, to keep her safe. She trusted him with her life. 

She knew he loved her and that he would do anything for her and it would be a lie to say she didn't return some of his feelings. 

There was a part of her that wondered what her life could be if she let herself so there with him. If she let the monster that monster's fear love her?

She could handle being love by Klaus, she could handle his possessiveness, his crazy-ass dysfunctional family, and even anger tantrums. 

She could even handle loving him back because she knew the love he had for her would be beyond anything she's ever experienced. 

What she didn't think she could handle was changing herself for him. To be someone who fits the mold, someone who belonged with Klaus Mikaelson, the most feared being in the world. The Original Hybrid. 

Caroline like who she was. She was happy and she didn't want to change for anyone but herself. 

However, she needed his help, and to get it she may need to face all the reasons she stayed away and she was terrified. 

She wasn't terrified of being rejected or turned away. 

No, Caroline was terrified that once she allowed herself to be at his side, she was never going to want to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of unfinished stories going already but I go wherever the muse takes me. 
> 
> These fics are still a work in progress but I hope you're interested.


End file.
